Two Worlds Collide
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy and Gabriella lead two totally different lives. He's a basketball player, and she's a dancer. What happens when their two seperate worlds are forced together, and collide with a crash? Troyella. Chaylor. Zekepay. Jelsi
1. Chapter 1

_My other story is done so here's my next one!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!_

**_…He has a passion for basketball… _**

_… Troy shooting a basketball at a hoop… _

**_…She has a passion for dancing… _**

_…Gabriella landing from a jump and doing the splits… _

**_…Their worlds have always been separate… _**

_… Troy and Gabriella walking down the hallway, glancing past each other, not acknowledging each other… _

**_…Then the worlds are forced together… _**

_…"You will be sharing the gym for practices," Mr Matsui told Troy and Gabriella… _

**_…And they collide with a crash… _**

_…"Go twirl and spin somewhere else, can't you?!" Troy shouted. _

_"Go shoot your hoops somewhere else!" Gabriella yelled back… _

**_…And it's when everything counts... _**

_…"There will be scouts everywhere," Coach Bolton told his team… _

_…"Your dancing now determines what University you go to!" Mrs Peters told her group… _

**_…And everything is going wrong… _**

_…Gabriella jumping and landing with a crash… _

_…Troy shooting a hoop and missing… _

**_…They blame each other… _**

_…"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Troy shouted. _

_"Because you're always in my face!" Gabriella screamed back… _

**_…And then Troy finds out a secret about Gabriella… _**

_…"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Troy asked the dancer with an unbelievingly look on his face. _

_"No, it's hers," the dancer answered with a smirk… _

**_…When he confronts her, things gets even worse… _**

_…"Who told you?" Gabriella asked with a tight expression. _

_"Are you telling me it's true?" Troy asked. _

_"What does it matter to you?" Gabriella hissed and slammed the door… _

**_…Will it bring them together… _**

_Troy__ and Gabriella hugging outside East High. _

**_…Or tear them apart… _**

_"I can't believe I trusted you!" Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Gabriella, it wasn't me!!" Troy cried back. _

**_…Two Worlds Collide…Coming Soon… _**

_Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys!_

_Look, the poll is only up for another week, so please vote soon! So far, _Too Emotional _by Vanessa Hudgens is in the lead, followed by _Miracles Happen _by Myra! Please vote!! _

_Oh yeah, _The Opposites Attract _will be updated soon, I'm just trying to finish one of my other stories and _Two Worlds Collide _will be started in February 08. I'm sorry for the inconvienece (?!) but I'm busy even though I'm on holidays!!!_

_Luv,_

_CB101._


	3. Chapter 3

_All right, guys, first chapter!! Thanks so much for your patience, and I hope it was worth it!! I'm going back to school on Monday, so the updates will probably be...every couple of weeks. Check out my other stories while you're waiting!! Thanks!!! _

"Okay, girls, warm up!" A petite, Latina girl called, clapping her hands to get the attention of her dance team. A fast song came through the speakers of the radio and the girls in the room began stretching, pulling at their arms and stretching their legs.

* * *

"Okay, guys, twice around the court!" A tall, blonde-haired boy yelled across the court. His team mates all finished stretching and started jogging around the gym, their feet falling into rhythm with each other.

* * *

"Step left, step right!" The girl yelled to her team, so the girls all moving in unison with each other and the music.

* * *

"Keep throwing it! Pass! Pass!" The boy yelled, tossing his ball hard and short at his afro-haired partner.

* * *

"Okay, girls, slow it down!" The girl yelled, sweat gathering on her forehead and the girls around her looking hot and sweaty, and their breaths coming out in short, hard pants.

* * *

"Okay, guys! Slow down!" The boy yelled, slowing stopping from running around the court, the boys around him kneeling over with their hands on their knees, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Hit the showers!" They both yelled from their separate rooms.

* * *

Gabriella Montez took a few deep breaths and wiped at her forehead with a towel which had been slung over the back of a chair. Her face was sweaty and a bit red as she turned the CD player onto another song. It was _Hook Me Up _by the Veronicas. She licked her lower lip and moved into the middle of the dance floor, and started dancing, her body swaying to the music. 

_Hooooooooook hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hooooooooook hook me up  
Where should we go I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up _

* * *

Troy Bolton had finished showering and dressing and made his way out of the gym and down the hall, toward the library where his dad was waiting to pick him up. As he made his way past the room where Gabriella was dancing, looking in at her. She paused for a moment and saw him. Glaring, she stalked over and slammed the door shut. Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. He continued walking, and finally made it to the library. Jack Bolton was already waiting for him, and stood up, nodding at his son when he arrived. 

"Training go well?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Troy replied. They walked to the car in silence, and Troy pulled open his door when Jack had unlocked it. When they got in the car, Troy got his iPod out of his pocket and replied slipped the headphones in his ears. Jack looked over and his son, raising in eyebrow in amusement as the volume of the music went up, and Jack could clearly make out what song was playing at the moment. It was the same one Troy had been playing over and over again, called _Crank Dat _by Soulja Boy

"What did you do in class today?" Jack asked. Troy looked at his dad and nodded and smiled. "You enjoy your lesson with Darbus?" Another nod and smile. "You want a million dollars?" Troy took his ear phones out and said,

"What you going on about?" Jack let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"You just passed up a lot of money," Jack replied. Troy's eyes widened.

"Huh?" He asked. Jack laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, shaking his head and turning down a side-street. Troy shrugged and put the headphones back in his ears. When they arrived home, Jack leaned over and took a headphone out of one of his sons' ears and said, "Make sure you turn it down before you say hello to your mother, you know it annoys her when you listen to it loudly." Troy nodded and got out of the car, putting the headphone back in his ear.

"Hey, boys, how was practice?!" Lucille Bolton asked as they walked into the kitchen. Jack just nodded in Troy's direction who was bobbing his head to the music coming out of his iPod. Lucille rolled her eyes, leaned over, and tugged the earphones out. Troy looked up in surprise. "How was practice?" Troy grinned, taking the earphones back.

"Fine mum," he replied, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Lucille nodded and offered him a biscuit.

"Hot from the oven," Lucille said as Troy bit into it. Troy smiled, stuck the earphones back in his ears and jogged back upstairs. "He's going to be hearing impaired by the time he leaves school." Jack shrugged.

"As long as his basketball doesn't suffer," he said. Lucille let out a laugh.

"You're hopeless," she said with a smile as she kissed her husband.

* * *

Gabriella arrived home later that night, at almost six thirty. Cries were coming from the upstairs room and Ms Carmen Montez was looking flustered. Gabriella dumped her stuff on the floor and started jogging up the stairs. 

"She just won't stop, Brie!" Carmen called after Gabriella.

"No problem!" Gabriella called over her shoulder as the reached the first room on the right and walked in. The room was dark, due to the sun going down and the curtains being closed, and the cries were coming from the cot in the far corner of the room. "Baby! It's okay!" Gabriella called, crossing the room quickly and kneeling over the cot. Rochelle Montez halted crying and resorted to whimpers as Gabriella leaned over and picked her up and of her cot. "Hey, honey, it's all right! Gabi's here…" She rocked the baby girl back in forth in her arms. "Why weren't you being nice for Nana, huh?"

"Maybe I should just pull you out of school and you can look after her," Carmen said wryly from the doorway. Gabriella turned around and smiled sadly at her mother. Carmen nodded at Rochelle, who was now sucking her thumb and fast asleep. Gabriella gently lowered the baby back into the cot and pulled a blanket over her.

* * *

The next day at school, Sharpay Evans squealed and ran down the hallway as she spotted Gabriella. Gabriella widened her eyes and laughed as Sharpay practically jumped into her arms. They hugged quickly and then Sharpay said her news, 

"Guess what?!"

"Okay, that hurt…" Gabriella mumbled, covering her ears. Sharpay glared at her. "All right, okay, I'm listening."

"Great. Okay, we've been given permission to dance at the basketball games. Instead of the cheerleaders doing their whole fling-pom-pom-things in intermission, we're gonna dance!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. "Um…This is where you scream and jump up and down with me…" Sharpay said bluntly. Gabriella laughed tightly and shook her head.

"You know this means extra practice time," Gabriella began. Sharpay nodded. "And I already only just manage to fit it in and get home in time to look after Rochelle…" Gabriella trailed off and Sharpay clicked, and finally nodded.

"Right, I get you," Sharpay licked her lips and leaned against the lockers beside them. Taylor McKessie bounced up and Sharpay told them what she had just told Gabriella. "But she has to look after Rochelle so there isn't any other time to do practice for the intermission…"

"Bring Rochelle to the extra practice," Taylor said in a 'duh' tone. Gabriella blinked. "She doesn't sleep on Saturday afternoons, right, so we'll have a practice then…And we can work around the other times. The girls will be cool. They'll just think you have to baby-sit your little sister."

"I _am _baby-sitting my little sister," Gabriella muttered with a pointed look. Taylor nodded.

"Um, yeah," Taylor muttered. The bell rang. "Anyway, we better get to class." The other girls nodded and all started walking. As they walked to their classes, they were completely oblivous to the boys walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the hallway. Gabriella bumped into Troy, but they barely glanced at each other before walking off.

_Okay, well, it's pretty obvious what Gabriella's secret is!! Bunny got it in one!!_

_Please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Right, second chapter!! Hope you guys like it!! There's very slight Troyella in this one!!_

The girls piled into their form class, taking their seats at the back of the room beside the window. Sharpay immediately pulled out her mirror and started redoing her mascara, whereas Taylor and Gabriella started checking over their history homework. Kelsi Neilson came over and sat next to them quietly. Gabriella grinned and leaned her elbow on her desk.

"Hey, Kels, got a song to go with our routine yet?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi tilted her head from side-to-side before nodding slightly.

"Kinda of, but you might need to change a few moves," Kelsi replied. "It's by Chris Brown and T-Pain _Kiss Kiss_." Gabriella raised her eyes quizzically.

"You think it'd suit that song?" Gabriella asked, sounding slightly confused. But Kelsi had warmed up to the idea and nodded.

"Yes, we just have too—"

"Ms Montez!" Mrs Higgins called from the front of the room. Gabriella looked up in surprise. "You are to report to the principal at once, gather your things and quickly go." Gabriella frowned slightly and picked up her things, moving to the front of the class to collect her hall pass. Mrs Higgins laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, honey, it's something about your dancing."

"Oh, thanks," Gabriella smiled quickly. Gabriella took her hall pass and walked down the hallway. As she stopped outside the principals office, she realized that she had forgotten to get her dancing bag. She turned around to go back, and slammed straight into a tall, blonde boy. It was the same one who had stopped outside the studio door last night. "Oh, sor—" Gabriella began.

"Watch it," the boy grumbled. Gabriella frowned at him and he sneered back. Gabriella was about to snap something when the door opened and Principal Matsui ushered them in. They sat on the two chairs facing his desk, keeping as far away on their seats as possible from each other. Principal Matsui didn't seem to pick up on the discomfort and gave them both warm smiles.

"First, I want to say how proud I am of both of you—you and your separate teams—and how far you have come. Troy, with your team at the championships, and Gabriella, with your team making it to nationals," he began. "But there's a slight problem." He frowned and clasped his hands in front of him. "As you know, we do not own the studio that you and your girls practise in, Gabriella," he nodded at her and she nodded back. "And that we hire it. Well, there has been a leak in one of the other rooms, and they would like the studio for yoga." Gabriella frowned and Principal Matsui quickly rushed on. "It will only be for several weeks—a month at the most. But until then…You will be sharing the gym for practices," Principal Matsui told Troy and Gabriella. They both frowned.

"But sir, we need the _whole _gym for practices!"

"And we need to have a power connection for our radio!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Principal Matsui quickly raised his hands and they both quietened down…after shooting glares at each other. " Troy, I'm sure that you can use half the gym for one of your practices, since there is only one time when both of you are practicing at the same time…Unless there have been changes made in your schedule now that you are dancing at practices, Ms Montez." Gabriella bit her lip hard as she realized what she had got herself into.

"We _will_ be practicing extra. The days will vary, but will probably be Mondays and Wednesday's, as well as our other times," Gabriella answered. Principal Matsui consulted his calendar and nodded.

"Alright, your times collide twice then, but that's not too bad," he told them. The bell rang outside, indicating first period was too begin. "Well, I better not hold you two up any longer," Principal Matsui said, raising from his seat and smiling at them. They both nodded and left the room.

"Power connection," Troy snorted under his breath, Gabriella frowned at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked pointedly, stopping in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"What? You guys aren't good enough to dance without music?" Troy mocked. Gabriella glared up at him.

"It's easier to dance with the music—although I don't expect _you _to understand! You probably couldn't get your sweaty, sneaker-clad feet to do any dancing—to music or without it!" Gabriella growled. She spun on her heel and stalked off, seething. Troy rolled his eyes and walked down the opposite corridor.

* * *

"Hey, Gab!" Sharpay called from the other side of the Drama Room. "I got your dancing kit!" Gabriella managed a tight smile as she sat down next to Sharpay. Taylor and Kelsi didn't have Drama the same time as them, so it was only Sharpay, Gabriella and Sharpay's twin brother and personal assitant, Ryan Evans, sitting at the back of the class. "What did Principal Matsui want to see you about?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" 

"It _is_!" Gabriella moaned. "We have to share the gym with the basketball team for practice." Sharpay let out a squeal and earned a glare from Ms Darbus.

"I _told _you it wasn't that bad! The basketball team! We get to watch the basketball team practice and get sweaty and take off their shirts..." Sharpay trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. Gabriella and Ryan exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows at the blonde.

"Uh, no, we have to _practice _not ogle at boys, or, in your case, Zeke Baylor," Gabriella muttered. Sharpay frowned and crossed her arms in a huff.

"There's no need to spoil all the fun, party-pooper," Sharpay muttered.

* * *

"Yo, Troy!" Chad asked when Troy took a seat next to him. "What was that all about?" 

"Matsui says we have to share the gym with the dancing team," Troy replied. Zeke leaned over from his table.

"Awesome--have you seen the chicks on the dancing team? They're hotter than the cheerleaders," Zeke answered.

"Yeah, especially that Montez chick," Jackson Reeves stated from behind them. Chad nodded.

"Totally, dude," Chad held out his hand and they hit a high-five.

"No way, she is so up herself!" Troy snapped. Chad, Jackson and Zeke raised their eyebrows. "She put up this argument about how they couldn't practice without music playing." Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Um, yeah, dude? She's right," Chad replied, shaking his head.

"But just the way she said it," Troy grumbled. "And the way she walks." Zeke let out a whistle.

"You've been looking at the way she walks?" He asked. Chad, Jackson and him laughed as Troy's eyes widened.

"No--not like that!" He yelped.

"Whatever, dude," Chad replied as their teacher walked in and called the roll. Troy just rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair.

_Okay, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, fourth chapter, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!!_

The next day was Wednesday, the day that Gabriella had added as their extra practice day. The basketball team wasn't practicing that day, so they had the whole gym to themselves…Or so they thought. Gabriella had to leave school ten minutes earlier so she could collect Rochelle to bring her to practice before it began. When she arrived in the gym carrying Rochelle, she saw Troy, Chad and Zeke in the stands, talking to a couple of the dancers. She muttered something under her breath as she put the carrier with a sleeping Rochelle in it at the bottom of the stands. Their supervisor came in and gathered the girls in a group. Gabriella shot a worried look over her shoulder to where her daughter was. Troy was looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. She shook her head, and turned her attention back to Mrs Peters.

"Okay, girls, your dancing now determines what University you got to!" Mrs Peters told her group. "You girls are all wonderful, but we have to be even better than every other dancing squad. Can we do that?!"

"Yes!" The girls yelled. Mrs Peters smiled.

"Right, and Gabriella is the right girl to lead you to victory!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" The girls squealed and several gave Gabriella hugs. She laughed.

"So, start practicing!" Mrs Peters yelled. The girls broke up and the teacher left the gym, leaving them too it. _With You _by Chris Brown started playing and the girls got into position. Halfway through the third time they played the song, Gabriella heard Rochelle start to cry because she had woken up. She bit her lip and kept dancing, hoping it would stop. By the time the song finished, Sharpay shot a look across at her. Gabriella stopped the music and turned to walk over to the stands when the crying stopped. Gabriella frowned and saw that Troy was holding Rochelle in his arms and she had stopped crying. She bit her lip, turned back around and put on the music. The other girls all noticed and began crooning about how sweet he was and how cute they looked together.

Practice went on for another three-quarters of an hour, and as soon as it was finished, the girls all ran over and surrounded Troy and Rochelle. Gabriella held back and watched as they all spoke and laughed loudly. Troy looked slightly strained, which was a change from his usual, calm self. After several minutes though, the girls all started to leave, until it was just Troy, Chad, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor and Rochelle left. Zeke soon left as he realized that Sharpay was gone, and Taylor and Chad began walking out together.

"Thanks for looking after her," Gabriella muttered. Troy looked down at Rochelle in his arms. He ran a finger across Rochelle's check and the little girl gurgled at the back of her throat. Gabriella smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared when he looked up at her.

"She looks just like you," he told.

"Yeah, well, I'm here sister, genius," Gabriella replied, taking her daughter from him. Troy shrugged and blinked quickly, the hardened look returning to his eyes. He turned and nudged Chad.

"C'mon, let's go," he muttered.

"Go? We can't. Zeke left," Chad replied. Taylor's eyes immediately widened and she turned to Chad, grabbing his arm.

"We can take you!" She squealed. Chad grinned and his hand slipped casually into hers. Gabriella's head snapped up from where she was and raised her eyebrows. Taylor gave her a look and glanced side-ways at Chad and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, we can take you guys home," Gabriella mumbled. Soon, they were all at her car. Chad grinned and whistled appreciatively as he saw her car. They all got in, Gabriella in the drivers seat, Taylor in the passengers seat, the boys and Rochelle in the back. Troy was sitting in the middle, wedged in between the car-seat with Rochelle and Chad. Gabriella could hear Rochelle gurgling happily and she smiled. After dropping off both Chad and Taylor, she was left with Troy. "Where do you live?" She asked shortly.

" Stevens Lane," Troy replied. He leaned forward and she could feel his breath on her shoulder. "Yeah, right there, turn right, _right_!" He yelled into her ear.

"Stop backseat driving!" She shouted at him as she pulled hard at the wheel and the car spun around and pulled into the street. The car hit the curb and she quickly stopped the car, breathing heavily. She turned around and glared at Troy. "You can get out now!" He glared back at her, but he picked up his bag and undone his seatbelt. When he didn't move again, Gabriella turned around again and glared at him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Rochelle. Gabriella directed her eyes to the eighteen month old. She asleep and snuffling, and her small fist was wrapped around one of Troy's fingers. Gabriella's face softened as she looked down at the two, a smile creasing her face. Troy gently prized the girls finger off his own and then got out, without a backward glance. Gabriella smiled slightly and started the car again, driving off.

* * *

"That ride had better have got you a date with Chad, or at least his number," Gabriella said into her phone as she walked around her room, holding nail-polish. "Coz after you two got out, I had to deal with the Arrogance God himself." Taylor laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Do you know how many girls would die to be in your position?" Taylor replied. "And, not quite a date, but I did get his number!" Taylor squealed. Gabriella shook her head and laughed as she sat down and propped her foot up on her desk. "Come on, he's not that bad. Sure, he's a bit up himself, but with girls adoring him from left and right, who wouldn't be?" Gabriella unscrewed the lid of her nail-polish.

"Whatever," she replied. "Not me!"

_Please review!! _

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chappy!!_

Their first practice together was the next day. They had managed to find a power socket and use an extension cord for their music. Coach Bolton made a dividing line on the ground and asked everyone to pay attention to their own things. The boys and girls both began warming up and everything was going fine. Then the practicing began, and so did their troubles. Gabriella turned on their music, the one that Kelsi had recommended and everyone got ready, her at the front Kelsi standing several meters away, watching closely, and the other girls behind Gabriella. The boys had started their practice shots and balls were bouncing at all angles. Troy sent a look across at Gabriella, who was concentrating hard on her steps.

"Stop checking out Montez," Chad mumbled in his ear and Troy punched him on the shoulder. Chad laughed and pushed him back.

"Boys! Focus!" Coach Bolton yelled, shaking his head. "Boys! Come in!" Coach Bolton yelled as he noticed that their focus was drifting. "Okay, guys, this it. This season is crucial, you all need to be your best. There will be scouts everywhere," Coach Bolton told his team. "So do well in practice, and then you'll do well when it count!" The boys cheered and separated.

Gabriella was frowning in concentration. She swung one of her legs around and jumped, spinning around. Troy raised his eyebrows as she landed perfectly on the ground and continued dancing. It was sort of a mix between hip hop and ballet and Troy grudgingly had to admit that they weren't too bad. The song finished and the girls stopped while Kelsi put on another CD. Before the music started, Gabriella glanced over at the basketball boys and caught Troy's eye. She frowned and turned away quickly.

" Bolton! Head in the game!" Coach Bolton yelled. Troy quickly picked up his ball and past it hard and fast to Zeke. Zeke caught it on a jump and threw it to Jason Cross. It wasn't too soon before they were all sweating and Troy and Chad shed their tops, throwing them onto the stands. It was almost immediately that half the girls on the squad lost concentration, gaping at Troy and Chad's well-toned abs and muscles. When the third girl got the wrong step and backed into Sharpay, Gabriella groaned out-loud and stopped the music.

"Girls! Huddle!" She yelled. The girls all obediently came in, but several kept looking over their shoulders at the other half of the gym as Jason, Zeke and another boy took off their shirts. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look, as much as I know you want to stare at the guys, you gotta focus. Stare and flirt _after _we've got everything perfected okay?" She smiled slightly. "Besides, you won't be impressing them if you're getting your steps wrong, huh?" The girls giggled.

"This'll impress them, though," Sharpay said with a grin as she pulled off her shirt, revealing a blue and black bra. The girls all burst out laughing and the basketball team looked across to see what the commotion was about. Their mouths dropped as they saw Gabriella shed her top as well. Several other confident girls took off their tops, but the rest left them on, just grinning along with the rest.

"Whoa…" Chad muttered. "Told you Montez was hot! Check out that body!" Troy was, and even though his eyes were wide, he shook his head. "You can have her, I'm after McKessie." Troy shook his head again.

"No, dude, not interested," Troy said, turning back to the team.

When practice finished, everyone immediately fled to the centre stand where talking and laughing erupted. Gabriella stayed quiet, knowing that she was getting looks from the basketball team for just being in her bra. She wiped the sweat off her arms and head and took a long drink of water before pulling on a see-through halter-neck. Wesley Leonardo nudged her in the shoulder and grinned.

"You guys got some hot moves," he said with a grin. Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, our boyfriends think so too," she replied with a smirk. Wesley flushed slightly and the Chad laughed. "All good, dude," Gabriella said with a grin and picked up her bag. Taylor suddenly rushed over. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"It's five," her friend said breathlessly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, crap!" Gabriella hissed. She shouldered her bag, yelled 'good-bye' over her shoulder to everyone and sprinted off with Taylor. The other girls on the team didn't seem to surprised, but Troy turned to Sharpay, who was pulling on her top.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"She had to be somewhere," Sharpay replied, picking up her bag and shoving her towel inside.

"Where?" He pushed.

"Somewhere," Sharpay replied vaguely. A smile spread across her face. "Why you so interested?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Troy shook his head.

"Not interested," Troy muttered. He picked up his own bag, shouldered it, and walked off with Jason

* * *

Gabriella pulled up outside the day-care centre and yanked on the brake. Taylor watched as her friend jumped out of the silver convertible and ran up to the front door. She disappeared inside and Taylor leaned back in her seat, taking her phone out of her bag. There was a text message from Sharpay waiting. Taylor opened it and grinned as she read the message from her blonde friend. 

_Did G mak it n tym 2 sav da wrld?_

Taylor texted back.

_She jst rescuin da princess nw._

A reply came quickly.

_R's so cute!!!_

As if on cue, Gabriella appeared from the day-care, holding the baby in her arms. Rochelle had one thumb in her mouth and the other hand was twirling a strand of Gabriella's long hair around her fingers. Taylor smiled and put her phone away as she leaned across and opened the door for the car. Gabriella handed Rochelle to Taylor as she buckled in the child-safety seat.

"Hello, hunny! You been a good girl today?" Taylor asked. Rochelle giggled and played with Taylor's hands. "Huh? You been a good girl?" She nuzzled the little girl's cheek. "You are so cute, mm? So adorable!!" Gabriella laughed and Taylor sent a look in her direction.

"I swear, you make even weirder voices than I do," Gabriella said as she took Rochelle from her friend and put her in her safety seat.

"Hey, I may make the voice, but at least I don't make the faces," Taylor replied as Gabriella got into the seat next to her and put her key in the ignition. Gabriella gave Taylor a nudge and Taylor nudged her back. Then the two girls both burst out laughing.

_So…REVIEW!!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay! I had a trailer up for a 'Perfection Has It's Price' up before, but it didn't quite work out for me. So I've changed it. It will be posted after this story has finished. I hope it sounds interesting._

**_…She wears perfect clothes, hangs out with the perfect people, is friends with the perfect guys… _**

_…Gabriella walking down the hall, her arms linked with two other girls, all of them laughing and talking. Troy ran up behind them and nudged her on the shoulder, smiling._

**_…Everything's perfect… _**

_…Gabriella leaning against a tree, texting and smiling…_

**_…Or is it… _**

_..."Gabriella…Um…Can you pick me up?" Sharpay's words were slurred, and it was obvious she was drunk…_

**_…Her outwardly perfect life, is living hell… _**

_…"Mum! You just got back from Paris! You can't be leaving me again!" Gabriella cried tearfully._

_"I'm sorry, Gabi, but I've got work."…_

**_…And no-one even knows… _**

_…"Gabs! You know where Troy is?" Chad asked. Gabriella shrugged._

_"Um…Dunno…" she mumbled, shrugging…_

**_…Everything begins to get worse, though, as Troy becomes more distant, and Sharpay becomes more dare-devil…_**

_…"Hey, Gabs?" Came the voice of a drunk-sounding Sharpay. "Can you come pick me up?" Gabriella swiped at her eyes, sitting up in her bed and turning on her light._

_"Sharpay, it's three in the morning! Where are you?"…_

**_...How will she handle it..._**

_…" Troy! I can't deal with this! You can't disappear for three days and then come back and expect everything to be fine!" Gabriella shouted._

_"Why not?! I'm allowed to do what a want!" Troy shouted back._

_"But we worry about you—and you go out of control!" Gabriella screamed…_

**_…How long before she snaps..._**

_…"Gabi…Gabi, I'm gonna hurl…" Sharpay pulled away from a frustrated looking Gabriella and doubled over. Gabriella turned away in disgust…_

_…"Darling, there's this man, he seems really nice," Mrs Montez said. Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms…_

**_…Will things get better…_**

_…"Gabriella, you're the one who understands me, you've always been there for me…I couldn't handle you not being here," Troy murmured, pushing hair away from her face._

**_…Or will she break completely…_**

_…"You stupid dick!" Gabriella screamed at her wall. She pulled the pillows off her bed and threw them at the window. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed in a crying heap on the ground…_

**_…"Perfection Has It's Price"…Coming Soon_**

_Please review and tell me what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!_

On Friday, there was no practice for either the basketball team and the dancing squad, but that didn't mean that Gabriella and Troy didn't see each other. Homeroom was separate, but second period was History. As Gabriella walked into class, she heard Troy talking loudly to some people. As she walked past, she muttered,

"Loud mouth." Troy spun around and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Not everyone wants to know what you're doing, so why don't you keep your voice down?" She snapped at him. Troy crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Maybe not everyone, but a large majority," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "I know Sam does," he looped his arm around the waist of Samantha Birchill, a member of the dancing squad. She looked pained, torn between her loyalty to her friend, and being acknowledged by Troy. In the end, she didn't have to say anything, as Gabriella just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, idiot," Gabriella snapped. The teacher came in and they all took their seats, Gabriella two rows over from Troy, firmly looking forward and refusing to look in his direction.

Halfway through the period, Troy felts his eyes drifting over toward Gabriella for some reason. She was paying attention, a slight wrinkle over the top of her nose due to her concentration. His eyes drifted over her profile, taking in her soft skin and the way her mouth was slightly puckered. She had full lips and she was wearing lip-gloss with a slight tint. There was something entrancing about her and for a moment, he forgot that he found her completely annoying. Then the teacher turned her attention toward Troy.

"Mr Bolton, are you paying attention?" She asked sternly. Troy raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, leaning back in his seat. The teacher cross her arms.

"Okay, then, who was the second king in the third reign of Greece and how was he taking out of power?" She asked. Troy thought for a moment, then carelessly shrugged his shoulders. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Can anyone tell me the answer?" Unsurprisingly, Gabriella put up her hand and the teacher nodded in her direction.

"Constantine 1 and he was abdicated," she replied in a smug voice.

"Very good, Ms Montez," the teacher said with a smile. Gabriella sent a smirk across at Troy, who rolled his eyes and immediately forgot all thoughts about thinking she was cute.

* * *

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?" Sharpay asked, leaning against the locker beside Gabriella's. "Because, well, Zeke asked me too it, so…I can't come with you," she cringed slightly, awaiting Gabriella's reaction. When none came, she looked at Gabriella who was grinning. "You're smiling?" She asked, sounding slightly confused. 

"We always go to parties together!" Gabriella said. "And you've liked Zeke for ages, I'm happy you guys are going together! I'll go with Taylor," she shrugged. Sharpay frowned slightly. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well… Taylor was going with Chad…" Sharpay gave a weak smile. Gabriella thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm happy for you guys. Maybe I'll just go with a group of girls from the dancing squad," Gabriella smiled. Sharpay smiled back, relieved. "Anyway, I just got a got a paycheck, so…wanna go shopping?" Gabriella nudged her friend and they both laughed.

"Of course!" She squealed. "What a stupid question!"

"Anyway, I've got gym, I gotta go," Gabriella said, and she had Sharpay gave each other quick hugs before going their seperate way. As Gabriella passed Wesley, he smiled at her and broke away from his friends. Gabriella smiled back at him, tossing her hair away from her face. "Hey," she said with a cheery grin. He grinned back.

"Hey…Listen, are you going to the party tomorrow?" He began. She grinned and nodded. "Are you going with anyone?" She shook her head. "You wanna, you know, come with me?" Gabriella turned to him.

"Just as a friend, okay? Nothing serious," she told him. The basketball player quickly nodded and grinned. "Okay, uh…Pick me up at seven. Here's my address…" she quickly scribbled it down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. Wesley looked at it, then grinned up at her and turned around to go to his next class.

"See ya!" He yelled over his shoulder. Gabriella shook her head, smiling ruefully and walked towards the gym.

* * *

In PE, she somehow ended up next to Troy. He rolled his eyes when he saw her and made a point of ignoring her. Gabriella ignored him back, talking to Ryan instead. When the teacher came in and started explaining what would be happening that period, Gabriella realized they would be getting into two's. Her and Ryan exchanged glances and smiled, but the teacher obviously had different ideas. Ms White began from the front of the crowd numbering them off. 

"One, two, you two together. One, two, you two together," she said. Several people were lucky and ended up with friends, but most were not. Gabriella moved several steps away from Troy, but the teacher saw. "One, two, you two together," Ms White said, pointing at Troy and Gabriella. They both grumbled and glared at each other, but walked off accordingly. When everyone was paired up, the teacher clapped her hands to get their attention. "Now, here's the game; one partner must piggy-back the other partner across the room. First pair to get to the other side and back, wins. Rules; the partner being piggy-backed is not allowed to touch the ground, or they have to go back to the start. Also, no bumping into anyone else. Okay, you have several minutes to get organized! Go!" Gabriella turned and glared at Troy.

"You are _not _hopping on my back," she stated. Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'd probably break your back," he shot back. She glared at him and crossed his arms. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He bent down slightly and she studied him quickly before jumping onto his back. Troy made a slight 'oomph' sound and pretended that he couldn't take her weight. She whacked him on the arm as she held onto his shoulders.

"Don't be a dick," she hissed at him.

"Shut up, or I'll drop you," he hissed back as he adjusted his grip on her legs. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and held on with her arms. Even though he had pretended not to be able to take her weight, he actually found her surprisingly light. He glanced down at his hands as they held onto her smooth, brown legs and bit his lower lip. Gabriella saw him looking down and squeezed with her legs.

"Pay attention!" She told him. The teacher yelled out for them to start and they all began. Troy easily got the lead and halfway across the gym, they were winning. Gabriella held on tight to his shoulders and neck, her head pressed against his well-defined back. She could feel his muscles rippling beneath his shirt and a shiver ran through her spine. Her stomach churned when he readjusted his grip on the way back, and his strong hands slid further up her thighs. They reached the other end first, and she quickly slid off looked away, hiding her flushed face.

_Ooh, the feelings start. Ha ha._

_Review!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, next chapter!!_

When Wesley came around to pick Gabriella up, she was all ready. She had kissed Rochelle good-bye and set a curfew with her mother. She was wearing an outfit that she had just brought that day when she went with Sharpay. It was a simple brown halter-neck, a thick belt around a denim mini-skirt and black ballet flats. Her hair was out and waving around her shoulders, held back with a black head-band. When Wesley walked up the stairs to get her, he smiled widely, glancing over her.

"You look great," he stated with a grin. Gabriella laughed as she put her cell-phone back in her hand-bag.

"Thanks, don't look so bad yourself," she replied. And he _did _look cute. He was a bit shorter than Troy, and his hair was darker, almost black. He was still well-built, and his hair was fashionably messed up, making it look as though he wasn't trying to impress, but she knew that making it that way took a while to perfect. As they walked to the car and he opened the door for her, she noted how tidy it was. When he hoped it the other side. "Your mum's car?" She asked with a grin.

"How'd you know?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition and the car started up. She was quiet as he backed down the drive-way but smiled when they started driving along.

"It's way too tidy to be yours," she stated with a grin.

"Maybe I'm just a tidy guy," he answered with a grin.

"Who uses the latest Mariah Carey perfume?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Coz I can smell it, and it's not mine." He laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, you got me," he said as he turned around the corner. They pulled up at the party, which was already all hyped up, music pounding out of the windows and doors, people everywhere with beer cans in their hands. "Oh man, it's gonna be a wild one," Wesley muttered as he pulled the car up behind a van. Gabriella grinned across at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"I've never been to a party that isn't," she replied.

Inside, the throngs of teenagers engulfed them, and the only reason Gabriella didn't loose Wesley is because he was holding her hand. They twisted through the crowds until they got to a less crowded area than before, and settled against the wall. Gabriella saw Sharpay in the middle of the make-shift dance floor, wrapped around Zeke. She couldn't see Taylor, but she knew that her friend would be there somewhere with Chad. Her eyes settled on Troy, who was across at the other side of the room, a beer can in his hand, laughing with some mates. Her eyes lingered on him a little longer than possible before turning back to Wesley as he began speaking.

"You want a drink?" He shouted above the latest Rhianna song. She nodded.

"Coke!" She yelled back.

"Don't you drink?" He shouted.

"One of us has to be sober enough to drive!" She replied loudly and he laughed before disappearing into the crowds. Suddenly, someone appeared at Gabriella's elbow and she saw Kelsi standing there, looking slightly harried and out of place at the loud party. Nevertheless, Gabriella was glad to see her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, babe!" She yelled. "Thought you weren't coming!" As soon as she finished her sentence, Jason appeared behind Kelsi, looking slightly shy as Kelsi sent him a bashful smile. "Oh," Gabriella grinned knowingly. Wesley appeared again and handed her a drink, taking a long drink of his own Bourbon.

"Hey, dude," Wesley said as he and Jason slapped hands. The music changed, and an old one my the Pussycat Dolls started playing, _I Don't Need A Man. _Halfway through the song, Wesley nudged Gabriella. "Don't you guys have a dance to this song?" He asked. She grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Then why don't you dance?" He yelled. Gabriella grinned and shrugged. "Go on!" He urged and Kelsi gave an encouraging smile. Gabriella laughed and made her way to the middle of the dance floor. Sharpay and Taylor instantly joined her, and several other girls were added to their small team. Everyone else left the dance floor and crowded around them, cheering, laughing and clapping. When the song finished, everyone cheered and Gabriella laughed, hugging Sharpay and Taylor in turn. Wesley gave her a hug as they made their way out of the crowds. As they walked through into the lounge, they passed Troy and Gabriella caught his eye.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella asked him, only barely able to be heard over the music.

"Nothing important!" He replied and Gabriella stopped short.

"Don't hate what you know you can't have!" She spat at him, catching the attention of several of the people around them, including Sharpay and Taylor, who exchanged worried looks.

"Stop looking at what you can't afford," Troy snapped at her. Gabriella scoffed and sneered at him.

"Afford? You screwed with half the girls in the school, I could afford you ten time over!" She snapped. Troy pushed himself off the wall so he was standing right in front of her, his eyes flashing wildly.

"You wanna run that by me again, Montez?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Be a pleasure, Bolton," she replied, her eyes meeting his challengingly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sharpay yelped, stepping in between them and forcing them apart. "That's enough," she muttered as she took a hold of Gabriella's elbow and led her away into the kitchen where it was quiet. "Okay, Gabs, you know I love you, but seriously, we got practice tomorrow, I don't want you to be all...emotionally drained from a fight with Troy." Gabriella snorted and looked away. "Gabs, just relax and cool off," Sharpay said. "Ignore him." Gabriella looked outside a smile crossed her face, Sharpay frowned, looking slightly worried. "What?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said with a grin as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay called after her.

"To cool off!" Gabriella yelled back before disappearing. Sharpay watched the space for a moment before shrugging and returning to Zeke. Outside, Gabriella was at the shadowy end of the huge pool. Amanda Digweed, the girl who was hosting the party, was rich, and the pool was massive. Smiling, Gabriella stripped down to her bra and underwear and jumped into the water. The music was too loud and she was in the dark end, so no-one noticed her. Gabriella dunked under the water and glided around for a few moments, when she came again, she saw Troy standing not to far away. Her first instinct was to snap something at him, but then she remembered what Sharpay said and decided to ignore him. He obviously hadn't seen her yet, he was looking in the opposite direction, his body half-turned. About ten minutes later, Gabriella got out of the pool, and Troy was still oblivious to her being there…Or so she thought.

"You know, I haven't screwed half the girls in the school," he muttered as she walked past him, her hair dripping. She stopped.

"No, you haven't covered the intermediate year levels yet," she replied with a slight amused edge to her voice. Troy shook his head as he turned around to fully face her, his eyes quickly raking over her body, making her feel very exposed in just her bra and underwear. She hugged her clothes closer to her chest.

"You only see the bad in me, don't you?" He replied, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I don't hear you complimenting me often," Gabriella muttered. She looked up and her eyes caught with his. She was startled when she saw something different in his blue orbs.

"I like your eyes," he mumbled. Gabriella was startled and didn't know what to say. She bit her lower lip, his eyes not leaving hers. Her eyes looked over his face, from the floppy sandy hair which hung over his forehead, down to his chin and finally resting on his lips. She had a sudden urge just to kiss him, when a cheer went up from inside. Both of them jumped and Gabriella backed away several steps.

"I, uh, gotta go," she mumbled, stumbling away, back into the shadows. Troy watched her go and bit his lip, before returning to the party.

_Okay, a bit of Troyella!_

_Review!! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay!! Another thanks for the reviews!! Sorry for the wait!!  
_

The following Monday, Gabriella was worn out. She had the extra practices which she had to take Rochelle along to, and then she had school as well as work several nights. She stumbled into class and sat down at her seat. Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks over her head and Kelsi frowned. She nudged Gabriella in the side and the brunette looked up.

"Huh?" She asked blearily.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked. "You look a little…tired?" She finished weakly, tired hardly beginning to cover the bleary eyes and messy hair. Gabriella gave a slight, short laugh.

"I'm okay, just getting used to the new schedule…We have practice this afternoon," Gabriella said. Taylor nodded. "Okay, I have to pick Rochelle up from day-care again." Sharpay bit her lip. "And at least we're not practicing with the basketball team, I don't know if I could deal with that…" Taylor and Sharpay exchanged pained looks and Gabriella let out a long sigh. "Oh boy, what is it?" She asked, wincing.

"Well, we kinda…sorta…like, uh…invited Chad and Zeke to come…and Kelsi invited Jason…So Troy's gonna be there as well," Sharpay said. Gabriella groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

At lunch, Troy and the rest of the basketball team sat with the girls. Gabriella ended up pressed up against Troy and the wall. Troy could feel Gabriella's every move as she tried to get comfortably, stuck between him and the wall. Every now and again, he glanced at her, but other than that, he kept his eyes forward. Him and one of the other basketball players were commenting on girls everytime they walked past. Gabriella could hear what he was saying and rolled her eyes everytime. Finally, she snapped.

"Look, stop talking about the girls as if they're some trophy! You should hear yourselves! You're pathetic!"

"Pathetic? You're calling me pathetic? You're the one sitting here basically asleep and looking terrible and you have the nerve to call _me _pathetic?!" Troy snapped back. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Troy shouted.

"Coz you're always in my face!" Gabriella shouted back. Gabriella glared at him, then got up and stomped out of the cafeteria. Taylor glared across at Troy who gave her an indignant look and shrugged.

"What? She started it?" Chad sighed and looked across at Troy, who raised his hands. "Fine, _fine, _I'll go talk to her," he snapped and got up and went in the direction she had gone. He walked through the hallways, and then checked the gym. He saw someone on the far side of the gym, but it wasn't Gabriella, it was one of the other girls on the dancing squad. Troy crossed the gym to ask if she had seen Gabriella. "Hey…" She turned around and grinned widely.

"Hey, Troy!" She said in the same syrupy voice every other gilrs used with him.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" He asked her and her face dropped slightly.

"Probably gone home to check on Rochelle," she muttered scornfully. Troy frowned.

"Why would she have done that?" Troy asked. She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Coz she's _hers_," she stated bluntly. Troy's eyes flickered in realization.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Troy asked the dancer with an unbelieving look on his face.

"No, it's hers," the dancers answered with a smirk. The bell then rang and Troy backed away. "Bye, Troy!" She called after him as he ran out of the gym. He frowned as he made his way to his next class. It made sense, when he thought about it. The way that Gabriella looked at Rochelle was different from the way Troy had looked at his sisters, it wasn't though she loved her more, it was just a different sort of love. And Gabriella had looked after her during practice and now it explained it if she was going home now. Troy frowned as he made it to his next class. He couldn't believe that Gabriella had a kid, she just didn't seem like that kind of person. And when she had yelled at him at the party about screwing people, when she was the one with a kid. Troy frowned even deeper as he pushed open the door and sat down heavily in his seat.

* * *

Straight after school, Troy made his way over to where Taylor and Sharpay were standing. He expected Gabriella to be there with them, but she wasn't.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked.

"She left about…ten seconds ago," Taylor replied. "But here's her address," Taylor said helpfully scribbling it down on a piece of paper and handing it to the basketball player. He stuffed it in his pocket and left the school grounds, in the direction of Gabriella's house. When he reached it, he frowned, thinking about what he was going to say. Shrugging, he made his way up to the door and knocked. Gabriella opened it and frowned when she saw him standing there.

"Uh, hey?" Troy attempted. Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, why the hell are you here?" She asked bluntly. Troy glared at her.

"The reason I came over was to ask you a question," he began.

"Will I go out with you? No, sorry, you're too arrogant," she promptly replied and went to close the door. Troy snorted and put out a hand to stop the door from closing.

"Don't flatter yourself," he growled. "Is Rochelle your daughter?" Gabriella's eyes widened and she blinked quickly, pursing her lips together.

"Who told you?" Gabriella asked with a tight expression.

"Are you telling me it's true?" Troy asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Gabriella hissed and slammed the door. She slid down on the other side and hot tears slid down her cheeks. "How did he find out? Just what I need right now--be black-mailed by the biggest idiot in the school," she muttered angrily to herself, pushing away the tears with her fist. Suddenly, the door opened again and she tumbled out. She glared up at Troy from where she was on the ground and he knelt to her level. There was still a proud glint in her reddened eyes and he sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," he murmured. She scoffed.

"I don't need your sympathy," she muttered. He sighed and shrugged.

"No, but to keep this a secret, you need my word," he told her. Gabriella glared at him until she realized that he was right. Then she slowly nodded.

_Okay, please review!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alirghty, guys, I'm so glad you like it!_

Practice the following afternoon didn't go so well. The girls were hot and bothered, and so were the boys, and neither of the coaches were there. Halfway through, both Troy and Gabriella realized that hardly anyone was paying any attention and they called a break. Everyone was glad and they all swarmed to the stands, talking immediately taking over. Gabriella sighed and mopped her head with a wet towel. Troy rolled his eyes and made his way over to her with reluctance.

"Hey," Troy muttered. Gabriella barely looked at him. His eyes hardened. "Okay, be like that then!" He snapped. "We need more room, we need the whole court. So you guys are gonna have go spin and twirl somewhere else!" He yelled, his voice risen.

"Go shoot your hoops somewhere else!" She yelled back.

"In case you haven't realized yet, this is a gym! This is where we're _meant _to shoot hoops!" He snapped at her.

"And in case _you _haven't realized, I don't wanna be here, we got put here," she snapped and spun on her heel. Troy felt like shouting something after, but refrained. Leslie Dixon, the dancer he had spoken to the other day, watched them with interest. On the other side of the court were a couple of the cheerleaders, including Amanda, whose house the party had been at. Amanda smile as Gabriella stomped away to the toliets.

Once practice resumed, things didn't get better. Gabriella jumped and landing with a crash. Toy shot a hoop and missed. This happened several times and both groaned in exasperation. By the time the practice finished, everyone was ready to leave. Troy and Gabriella were the only ones left in the gym. Gabriella looked up as she picked up her bag and locked eyes with Troy. She sighed and looked away, walking towards the door. Troy watched her, licking his lips as he watched the way she walked. Her hips swayed from side-to-side and her hair swung. Troy shook his head quickly and ran over to her, meeting her in the empty hallway. She looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" Gabriella asked in a tired voice.

"I want to call a truce," Troy quickly said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Okay, why?"

"Because…" Troy looked off to side uncomfortable. "Because…" Gabriella's dark eyes watched him as he stuttered. "Coz I like you!" He blurted out. Gabriella's eyes sharpened and she looked at him carefully. "When we were at the pool, all I wanted to do was kiss you. Yesterday, I wanted to do anything just to make you feel better. Now…I like you, okay?!" Gabriella's eyes softened momentarily, and then she shook her and her eyes hardened again as she stalked off. Troy frowned in confusion and ran after her. "What?! What did I say wrong?!" He yelled, catching up with her again.

"I'm not doing this!" She snapped angrily.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"What every other girl does—gives herself up so easily to you! You're just saying that coz you want to screw me!" She yelled at him, stopping and facing him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't! I mean, I do, but...That's not why I'm saying it!" He cried. "I'm saying it coz it's true!"

"Uh, yeah, right," she scoffed. "And what proves that I can trust you?" He frowned slightly.

"Well…I haven't told anyone about Rochelle," he said.

"You found out yesterday afternoon!" She cried. Troy sighed.

"Gabriella, I'm being honest with you here! Cut me some slack!" He cried. Gabriella sighed and tilted her head to one side. Troy took a hesitant step forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes connected and Gabriella felt tingles run all over her body. His face got closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her lips. At the last moment, though, she pulled back. Troy sighed and took his hands off her shoulders. "Okay…" Gabriella looked at him one last time before walking away. Troy sighed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Amanda and Leslie had been watching. Amanda frowned. They hadn't heard what was going on, but it was obvious by there actions—they had almost kissed, for crying out loud. Leslie crossed her arms in a huff.

"How come that tramp gets him?" She muttered angrily. Amanda raised her eyebrows.

"How's Gabriella a tramp? She's hardly been out with anyone," Amanda stated. Leslie scoffed.

"You know that girl that she brings to practice?" Leslie asked, and Amanda nodded. "That's her daughter." Amanda's eyes widened and she looked across to where Troy was looked after Gabriella, a cruel smile spreading over her face.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella walked into school with Taylor and Sharpay. They talked and laughed as they made their way over to their lockers, but something was different. People looked over at them strangely and then spoke quickly to their friends. Gabriella frowned as she realized this. Shrugging, she opened her locker and pulled her books out. As she turned around, a wide-eyed Kelsi sprinted over, panting. Sharpay and Taylor laughed and shook their head.

"What's the rush, Kels?" Sharpay laughed, but Kelsi's face remained panicked.

"They know!" She gasped. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Know what?" She asked.

"About Rochelle," Kelsi cried. Several more people past and looked at them strangely. Gabriella bit her lower lip as she slowly came to grips with it, a strange look crossing her face. "Everyone knows!" Gabriella went pale and leaned against her locker, hot and cold rushing over her quickly and a sick feeling entering the pit of her stomach. Sharpay frowned and touched her friend's shoulder.

"Gabi? You okay?" She asked, but her voice sounded blearily to Gabriella.

"Sharpay! Everyone knows about her and Rochelle! Of course she's not okay…" the rest of what Taylor was saying faded off as Gabriella slumped against her locker, unconscious.

* * *

"…Ms Montez? Ms Montez…Wake up," someone was saying. Gabriella's eye fluttered open as the school nurse shook her shoulder lightly. "Oh, thank goodness. You past out, your friends brought you here." Gabriella nodded slowly, and then the events all raced back. She laid back down, taking everything in and took deep, urgent breaths. "Are you okay?" The nurse asked, frowning. Gabriella nodded, but hot tears sprung to her eyes. The nurse frowned and patted her shoulder. "It's okay…" she said before turning around and walking off. Gabriella shook her head as the sick feeling entered her stomach once again.

Everything was _not _okay.

_Alright, poor Gabi, huh? _

_Review!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the _T _chapter!_

Gabriella was allowed home for personal reasons after the teachers found out what was happening. Many didn't believe it, but the rumors were flying are hot and heavy, and it was obvious that it was best if Gabriella went home. The school wanted to ring up Mrs Montez, but Gabriella convinced them that she would be fine. At lunch, Troy found Taylor and Kelsi.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked.

"She…Went home," Taylor said hesitantly. "Troy, I don't think it's a good idea—"

"She has to know it wasn't me! She's gonna think it was me!" Troy cut her off urgently. Taylor grabbed his arm and shook him hard.

"Leave her alone for the moment; go around tonight, after she's had some rest," Taylor told him. He started to shake his head. "If you go around now, she's not gonna listen to you! She's mad and upset and feeling betrayed—and even if it wasn't you, you're going to be the first person that she blames." Troy bit his lower lip, seeing where Taylor was coming from. "Go around tonight, okay? Give her some time." Troy shrugged her hand off his arm as he backed away. "Troy? Tr—" He turned around and walked off. Taylor shrugged. Kelsi shrugged as well. They both watched him go, and hoped that he had listened to their advice.

* * *

It was past nine o'clock when Troy finally got to Gabriella's house. There were only a few lights on, and he hoped that he wasn't too late. He dawdled up the drive way and hesitantly knocked on the door. After no-one answered for a few minutes, he lifted his hand to knock again, but then the door opened and he saw the friendly face of Mrs Montez. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as she glanced at the clock and then back at Troy.

"Hi. Can I please talk to Gabriella?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, she's up in her room," she pointed up the stairs. "Can you just let her know that I'm going to bed when you talk to her?" Troy nodded and walked up the stairs toward her room. The door was shut and he stood outside awkwardly, wondering whether he should just go straight in or knock first. If he knocked, he knew that he was more likely to get thrown out before he said anything. But to walk straight in felt a bit strange under the circumstances. He finally tapped lightly on the door and then opened it. Gabriella was laying on her bed, facing away from the door, her body shaking slightly. When the door opened, she looked around, expecting to see her mother. When she saw Troy, her eyes narrowed. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw how tear-strained her face was, how red-rimmed her eyes were.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked coolly, standing up. He closed the door behind her, hoping it would block out their conversation from her mother. "After today, what did you want to do?! Come and here and gloat?!" She yelled, trying to slap him. It hit him across the cheek and he winced. "Huh?" She tried to slap him again but he grabbed his hand.

"It wasn't me!" Troy yelled back. "I didn't do it!" She went to slap him with her other hand, but he caught that one to, holding her wrists downward.

"No-one else knew! Except my friends, and they wouldn't tell! You're the only one!" Tears began falling from her eyes again. "I can't believe I trusted you!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Gabriella, it wasn't me!" Troy cried back.

"Of course it was you! You hate me!! You hate me!!" Gabriella screamed, trying to get her wrists free. Troy's eyes burned as he stared down at her.

"Hate you?!" He shouted, his voice raising far above hers. "You think I hate you?! If I hated you, do you really think I would have been worrying about you all day? That I would even bother to come around here?!" Gabriella was still crying, but not as hard. "If I hated you, do you really think I've been waiting so long to do this?!" He pushed his mouth forcefully down on hers. Gabriella desperately kissed back, her tongue pushing open his mouth and fighting against his tongue. He flicked over the lock on her door and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Her eyes locked on his as they parted for a moment, filled the pain, desperation and slight fear. He sat on the bed next to her, kissing her again. He bit her lower lip hard and she cried out, pushing her fingers under his tee-shirt and her nails skimming over his toned back.

He pushed her backwards, laying on her. His fingers unbuttoned her blouse and his mouth trailed down her neck and to her breasts. Gabriella moaned, pushing herself against him. His mouth found hers once again and she moaned against his lips. Her top fell on the ground, closely followed by his. His fingers found the zipper on her pants, and he undone, pushing her pants down so they lay around her feet. Gabriella pushed down his, and a moment later, her bra followed........

_Sorry, I have no time for this anymore! It only gets updated in holidays!!_

_Please review.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Alrighty!! Next chappy!  
_

The next morning when Gabriella woke up, the first thing she was aware of was Troy next to her. His hair was mussed and he was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He looked so cute. Gabriella shook her head, smiling, and slid out of bed. She got a pair of underwear and bra from her drawers and pulled them. As she was doing up the belt-buckle of a pair of jeans, Troy's eyes opened and he looked over at her. She didn't realize he was awake and started looking for a shirt.

"Hey," he murmured. Gabriella turned around and smiled, holding a shirt in her hands. She put it down on the desk and picked up his boxers and jeans. "Thanks," he said as he took them from her and pulled them on. He got up and looked at Gabriella. She still only had her bra and jeans on and her hair tumbled down her bare skin. He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "You okay?" He mumbled, his lips pressing against her fore-head.

"Yeah," she murmured and lifted her head, catching his lips with hers. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth. As her fingers began scaling up his back, there was a knock at the door. The teenagers pulled apart and looked at each other panicked.

"Gabriella?" Came her mothers voice. Troy dropped to the ground behind her bed and she quickly pulled on her tee-shirt. "Gabriella?" Gabriella quickly opened the door and slid out. "Ah. Well, I'm off, and I'll drop Rochelle off." Gabriella took Rochelle out of her mothers arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the nose. The baby giggled and and Gabriella smiled. "Make sure you pick her up."

"Will do...Love you!" She called as the two disappeared. She walked back into her room and let out a gusty sigh. "That was close," she muttered. Troy's head came up from the other side of the bed and she smiled. He stood up and cocked his head to one side.

"Ever wagged school?" He asked.

* * *

As they walked through the near empty park, Troy became aware of how quite Gabriella was being. He had attempted to make conversation with her several times now, but everytime, she had just mumbled something and the conversation had died out. Now, he stopped and leaned against a tree, holding her hand and pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him with a slightly dull look in her usually bright, brown eyes.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" He asked her. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"It's not going to change things..." she began. "When I get back to school, people are still going to think I'm a slut...a whore..." she trailed off and her eyes watered. Troy frowned and touched her cheek softly, but she pulled back.

"I don't think you're a whore," Troy said. She snorted slightly and shook her head.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds after last night?" She muttered scornfully. He sighed and shook his head.

"Look, it'll be okay. I'll found out who done this, okay? I promise," he told her sincerely. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"Promise," he replied, leaning in her kissing her softly. She returned the pressure and pulled him against her.

* * *

Troy went home that afternoon and immediately logged onto bebo. If there was a place he could find this out, it was there. Two of his friends were on; Zeke, and the cheerleader, Amanda. Deciding the cheerleaders were somewhere to start, he clicked on her icon. He skimmed past all pink, scrawly writing and down to the comments. The first couple were from another cheerleader about some hair-straightener, but then it got interesting. The rest of the comments page was taken up by LilDancer101, with a picture of the same dancer who had spoken to Troy about Rochelle. His anger built up as he read the comments and then angrily quit out of the page.

Taking in an angry breath, he picked up his cell-phone and dialled a number.

* * *

Saturday there was practice. Gabriella had spent hours on the phone with Taylor and Sharpay in turn, and she had decided to go practice. Her mother had the day off, so she didn't need to worry about Rochelle as she walked into the East High gym. Kelsi was the first person to notice her, and gave her a big, warm smile. Gabriella felt up-lifted for a moment, until she saw the expression on the other girl's faces. Gabriella ducked her head and walked over to the bleachers, putting her bag down and walking quietly over to where Kelsi was standing beside the stereo.

"The Veronica's song, please, Kelsi," Gabriella murmured, and Kelsi obediently put the CD. It was just a warm up for the girls, and they stretched and danced half-heartedly to the music. The next time the song played, someone burst in on the other side of the gym and the girls stopped and saw Troy jogging across to them. His eyes looked angry and they skimmed over the girls, landing on Leslie. For a moment, she just gave him a flirtatious smile, then she realized that he must know, and quickly her face went pale and she dropped her head.

" Troy?" Gabriella asked timidly, surprised at him looking so angry. "Are you okay—"

"It was her!" Troy shouted, pointing at Leslie. The dancers face flushed as all the girls and Troy's eyes landed on her. "Her and one of the cheerleaders were the ones that spread the rumors about you." Gabriella wondered for a second if Troy had just made a slip-up of words, but then Taylor cut in.

"You mean you spread those lies about my friend?" Taylor hissed at the dancer. Gabriella felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Not only had Troy found out who had told everyone, he and her friends were backing her up by saying that they were all lies. Leslie's eyes widened as she realized this as well and her eyes darkened.

"No way! Those weren't lies and you know it!" She yelled. But already, the dancers around her were taking unconscioussteps backward. She spun around to the girl next to her. "It's the truth! That baby is hers!" She looked back at Troy and shouted furiously at him. "You know it! I was the one who told you!"

"And I was almost stupid enough to believe you!" He yelled back. Leslie's cheeks flushed with colour and her eyes narrowed. But as she looked around, she realized she was out-numbered and no-one was going to support her. Backing away, she picked up her bag and stalked toward the door. As she reached the door, she spun around and made an unpleasant gesture with her fingers. "How charming," Troy muttered, coming over to Gabriella. The other dancers had surroundedher as well. One, a blonde with permed hair, said,

"I'm so sorry I believed her...I shouldn't have." Gabriella smiled back forgivingly. Then she looked up at Troy and mouthed 'thank-you' before she was engulfed by the hugs of her friends. Troy nodded and backed away, licking his lower lip as he turned around and left the gym.

_Okay, well, this story is almost over!! Hope you all enjoyed it!! Maybe one or two chapters left!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow, I can't actually remember the last time I was on here aye? Hahaha. And all my documents have been deleted so I lost the last chapter of my story. I'm sure this one won't be as good, but I'll make up for it with the free time that I have ahead, and I promise to post some more, whether they are oneshots or stories. Okay, so this will be the last chapter and I hope you all like it and don't find it a disappointment to the other chapters which I have spent long hours on!!_

Gabriella was in a much better mood that afternoon, which was noticed by everyone, including her mother, who knoew nothing about what had happened. Rochelle was laying on her stomach on the ground, flailing her arms and legs around and Gabriella laughed, watching her baby girl gurgle and blow bubbles happily. After dinner and she had bathed Rochelle, she told her mother she was going out for a little bit. Sandra nodded and called out after her daughter,

"Don't be too long! Rochelle doesn't go to sleep without a kiss!" Gabriella nodded and disappeared into the night. She walked quickly, the cold enveloping her. Gabriella muttered angrily at herself under her breath for not getting a jacket. But as she approached the Bolton residence, she forgot all about the cold, and only focused on Troy. Standing hesitantly at the gate, she wondered whether she should just ring Troy, or if she should go up and knock on the door. In the end, she didn't need to decide because Troy saw her ouot the window and ran outside to meet her.

"Hey babe," he said, his arms surronding her and holding her close to her chest. "You know you could've just rung and I would've come around," he told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I know," she replied. "But I wanted to see you alone, and mum would've been standing there the whole time." Gabriella looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his baby blues. "I wanted to say thank you. For everything....With Rochelle, and the rumour, and....Last night," Gabriella blushed slightly as she said that and Troy laughed. "Everything, Troy. Thank you so much," Gabriella bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You're most welcome Montez," Troy replied, kissing her softly on the mouth. Gabriella returned the pressure, a shiver of pleasure running through her spine as he but his hands on her hips. "Now, baby, we gotta get you outta the night air before you catch a cold." Gabriella smiled and kissed him one more time.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said softly. Troy looked at the small girl and smiled, realizing for a fact that he loved her back. A feeling which went through his chest and made it hard for him to breathe. Hearing those small words coming from her made his heartstrings pull and he pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you too, Bella," he told her gently.

_Okay, yeah, uhm, gay ending I know, but I haven't worked on this story for so long, I just lost interest and things._

_Sorry._

_But please review._

_And ideas for another story are welcome. Maybe not a full length story while I'm getting back into the swing of things, but maybe some oneshots, or songfics will be okay. _


End file.
